Nero (Romulan)
Nero was a male Romulan native to the 24th century. He was a mining vessel captain in service of the Romulan Star Empire's Mining Guild. In 2387 when Romulus was destroyed in the Hobus supernova, and his wife assumed killed, Nero began a campaign of retribution against the Federation and its allies, who he blamed for the loss of Romulus. He particularly blamed Spock and attacked the Vulcan at Hobus causing both to be accidentally be sent back in time - Nero emerged in 2233 where he continued his campaign, generating an . Nero was eventually killed as a result of the actions of the crew of the working against him to try and put an end to his megalomaniacal attacks. ( }}; Star Trek}}) Nero's formal Romulan name was Ŏ'ŗên, however he introduced himself as Nero (essentially reversing the name) as he found Humans tended to be unable to pronounce his proper name. ( Star Trek}}) Biography .]] In 2387, he and his crew were drilling for iridium and deuterium on a planet in the Hobus system. Shortly after discovering large quantities of decalithium, the crew observed the nearby star going supernova. Realizing that his crew was in imminent danger, Nero ordered the transporters to beam the drillers back to the ship, forcing them to leave the drill behind. Upon returning to Romulus, Nero was present for an important Senate meeting regarding the condition of the Hobus star. Ambassador Spock warned that if something wasn't done to stop the supernova, the star could threaten the whole Romulan Empire. The only thing that could save Romulus was a large supply of decalithium. With it, there would be a possibility of creating an artificial black hole that would absorb the energy created by the supernova. Nero, who had seen the star firsthand, and also discovered decalithium, lent his immediate support to the Vulcan ambassador. Realizing that he was risking his career over the decision, Nero spoke to his wife Mandana about the situation. Both agreed that Nero should rely on his loyalties and heart to approach the problem. Nero managed to persuade his crew into taking Spock to the neighboring Kimben system in search for decalithium. Upon reaching the system, Nero and his crew were attacked by Remans. The ship was nearly taken over, but at the last second, the arrived with Captain Data in command. ( ) Revenge Though in his timeline he was seemingly killed, Nero along with his crew were actually transported back in time to the year 2233 where the Narada emerged back into realspace and discovered a Federation starship called the USS Kelvin. Attacking the ship viciously, he stopped it from being destroyed and ordered the ships captain to meet him. His aide was engaged in talking with the Starfleet captain and demanded to know the location of Ambassador Spock after which he learnt the Stardate leading him to the conclusion that he had travelled back in time. Nero savagely killed the Federation starship captain and continued the attack on the USS Kelvin which was destroyed but not before its crew were evacuated allowing its sole commanding officer George Samuel Kirk to ram his ship into the Narada. Nero waited for twenty five years in the now altered timeline as he watched for the return of the Ambassador Spock of his timeline. Returning to the place where the anomaly brought him back in time, he witnessed the arrival of the Jellyfish after which he captured Spock as well as confiscated his supply of red matter. He, however, did not kill him but wished to make him suffer the same pain that Nero had faced with the destruction of his home world. Stranding Ambassador Spock on Delta Vega, Nero ordered the Narada to the planet Vulcan where he deployed his vessels drill which began tearing to the planet's core. This action led to a distress signal being sent to Starfleet which deployed a fleet of starships to investigate the loss of communication with the Vulcans. As the ships emerged into the Vulcan system, they were all destroyed by the Narada. He later encountered the USS Enterprise entering the system and halted its destruction. Opening communications with the ship where he spoke to Captain Christopher Pike, he also encountered this timeline's Commander Spock. He demanded that Pike come aboard his ship in order to enter negotiations. When Pike took a shuttle to board the Narada, Nero's drill had been disabled by the Starfleet ship but not before it had opened a path to the planet's core. Nero ordered the deployment of a drop of red matter into the core which caused the planet to collapse into a singularity that destroyed the Vulcan home world and led to the deaths of billions of Vulcans. Nero was offered transport to Kirk's ship, but refused, with Kirk easily letting him and fires everything they have, destroying the Narada and Nero with it. ( ) Category:Romulans